


Cats, Cats, Everywhere..

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: In which Cobb is grumpy and Eames makes a LOLcats joke





	Cats, Cats, Everywhere..

"You know I'm allergic to cats. Why is everything covered in cats, Ariadne?" Cobb snapped, ducking back into the doorway, away from the offending felines and blocking the rest of the team from entering. Cats perched themselves on everything in the hotel room: the bed, the desk, the dresser, the window sill, walking around on the floor. A few were even walking up and down the walls and sitting on the ceiling, purring or washing themselves.

"The subject is fond of cats, I thought we went over this," Arthur said, stepping through the floor-cats, which had decided to stay put and block his passage. When they weren't pawing at his pant legs.

"I didn't think the projections would manifest as cats," Ariadne replied, with that slight whine that annoyed Cobb.

"We're going to need a cat-free room if we're going to enter the next level," Cobb retorted, pushing past Eames, who had the subject, a mousy-looking accountant, by the arm. "I can't work in here."

"I don't know: the cats give the place a little atmosphere," Eames said, smirking.

"But on the bed? We need that," Cobb said, over his shoulder, already testing doors to find a hopefully cat-free room.

"True that: Ceiling cats are watchin' you," Eames said.


End file.
